Deep Purple
by Hindervines
Summary: Blake is a quiet girl studying at beacon. Ren is a mysterious boy from Team JNPR. What will happen when these two become friends? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal morning at Beacon for team RWBY. Blake was the first to rouse from her sleep as always. She rose quietly from her bed, assuring she wouldn't wake the rest of her team. She slipped silently into the bathroom and began her morning preparation. A shower, brushing teeth, applying make-up and fixing her hair all before tying her little black bow around her feline ears, Her team knew about her Faunus features but Blake was still sure to always have her bow fixed around her ears at all times.

Blake started to make coffee for her still dormant team, and the room was soon filled with the strong aroma of fresh coffee. One by one each girl started getting ready until team RWBY was all ready to set out for their morning classes. The only class in the morning for Blake was Faunus History in which she shared a class with Ruby and then Lie Ren and Nora from team JNPR. The teams met in the corridor and split to go to their lessons.

As Ruby and Blake talked to each other down the hallway they couldn't help but hear the domestic that was going on beside them. Ren was staring to the ground trying to conceal his emotions but his eyes spoke in volumes of guilt. Next to him stood Nora. The usually cheerful girl now holding back tears as she spoke with a pang in her throat.

"Ren, you have to speak to me. You haven't said a word all day." She stopped before her eyes widened in understanding. "This is about last week isn't it? I knew it! I know I shouldn't have said anything to you but I was desperate."

Ren looked up at Nora, with tears running down his face his mouth opened to speak but instead there was nothing but silence. The most he could manage was a sigh before he picked up his pace and started jogging away from the group. Nora cried out before quickly following him.

"What was that all about?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side in the direction the duo ran off in.

"Perhaps Nora's mouth slipped and she said something to Ren that he didn't want to hear. Maybe an insult. Who knows?" Blake replied back to her. As she said this she couldn't help but feel something. Not sympathy or sadness for the presumed couple's issue but a feeling of... happiness? "No." She thought to herself. "No, Ren and Nora are perfect. They will sort things out." She tried to push this feeling out of her head and continued to chat to Ruby until they got to class.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy in the Back

**Ok guys before I begin I just want to say thank you for reading. This story already has way more readers than I expected it would have. Also I'm going to make the chapters longer and I hope that you are all cool with that!**

The Faunus History class went by quickly for most of the pupils. Professor Oobleck was dashing about in his usual manor, occasionaly drinking from his cup of what is presumed to be coffee. Once again he was teaching the students about the war between the Faunus and the Humans. Students were listening and taking notes. Blake on the other hand was lost in thought. What were Ren and Nora arguing about? What does this mean for the relationship between the two? Did this mean she would now have a chance with Ren as she always imagined? Her train of thought was suddenly cut off by oobleck raising his voice.

"Care to answer the question, Miss Belladonna?" He asked her accusingly.

"Uh, I'msorry professor, I couldn't hear the question. Could you repeat it please?" Blake asked, trying to show the teacher that she was indeed listening.

"Of course you didn't hear the question. You were caught up in your own mind Miss Belladonna. While it is all well and good to be thinking thoroughly my classroom is not the place to be doing it. Can somebody else answer the question?"

"The third year of the war is considered the turning point for the Faunus. Specifically the Battle of Fort Castle." A voice answered from the back of the class.

"Ah yes. Very good Mr Ren, that is correct." Oobleck said before facing to the board to continue scribbling his teachings. At this point many eyes in the room turned to Ren. He never answered questions in class and was once even overheard calling it a waste of time so this was unusual. Blake noticed that he has stopped crying although his face was still red from the earlier incident and there was what looked to be a palm print on his left cheek. That must have been from Nora. Blake made a note to remember to go and speak to Ren when she had the chance before turning her eyes to the front of the room.

As the lesson was almost over the students started packing their equipment away. While Blake was doing this she felt as if somebody was watching her. Hesitantly she turned around to find Ruby staring at her, looking concerned. "Shit" Blake thought to herself, "She must know something about this."

The class was dismissed and the students started making their way out of the classroom. Blake was one of the last to depart as she was at the front of the classroom and the door was at the back. As she walked out she found that Ruby was waiting for her. She didn't look amused.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked Blake sharply.

"What do you mean?" Blake responded in the same manor, however she knew what her friend was about to say.

"I saw the way you were acting in class today and it's not like you. What's up?" Said Ruby, the curiousity almost burning in ther eyes.

Blake didn't know what to do now. She didn't want to tell Ruby about the her feelings for Ren, but on the other hand Ruby was her team mate and her friend. She was bound to find out at some point anyway, so Blake felt it was best to get it all out in the open. She sighed before finally opening up.

"It's Ren, Ruby. You see, I've had feelings for him as soon as I saw him but we hardly speak. And of course he was probably with Nora. Those two are inseperable. When I saw that they were having trouble, I... I thought that maybe I would have a chance. But it just seems so wrong." Blake confessed. She was blushing heavily at this point and looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Ruby thought for a long time about what she had been told. Her voice went from sharp and scolding to one that much more empathetic. "I had no idea you felt that way about him. I can't really offer you much help but try not to just jump into a relationship. Get talking to him more. Just speak to him here and there and try to get him alone so you can talk. If he and Nora have split up then you should try to give him some space too, he might still feel bad about it."

Despite her age, it turns out that Ruby held a wealth of knowledge and Blake knew that what the girl said held at least some truth. However she knew that she would have to speak to Ren to get answers. She knew exactly where he would be. "Thanks Ruby. That's exactly what I'm going to do." She felt much better now. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat."


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashbacks

Ren was sitting in the canteen with the rest of his team. They were talking about fighting techniques but he was zoned out, only occasionally giving his input. He was lost in thought, trying to recount the events of the week before. He kept working his way through his memory, trying to pick up on the smaller details. He wanted to sort things out with Nora, no matter how hard it would be. Nora was one of his best friends, they had been together as best friends for years, or so he thought.

**(Flashback)**

The day began as any other. The team were up and ready in time for their classes in the morning but had the afternoon to themselves. The members of team JNPR attended to their own business, with Pyrrah taking Jaune up to the roof to train while Ren started to read a book in the dorm room. Nora wandered around for a while, which she wouldn't normally do. Instead of insisting on dragging Ren somewhere or to take part in some wild activity or another she was pacing the corridor outside their dorm room. Ren thought that something must be weighing on her. Perhaps stress of moving to Beacon or classes, something like that. Ever so reluctantly he set his book down, keeping his page, and got up to see to Nora.

He opened the door to the corridor and sure enough Nora was there, pacing. He walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. "Wha- oh, hey Ren. What are you doing out here?" She asked, almost a little too innocently.

"I think you know why I'm here and I could ask the same to you. What's the matter?" Ren asked calmly

"Oh don't worry about it, it's nothing to be concerned with" Nora responded in the most positive way that she could, although she was showing some obvious signs of distress.

Ren was in no way convinced by this. "There is something wrong. I know you too well for you to lie to me. What's wrong?" He said slightly more sternly

Nora just turned away from her friend and started sobbing. She had tried to keep her feelings in for his sake but it was just no good. Ren quickly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before embracing her. They had hugged so many times before, but this felt different. Nora was all but crushing Ren and she held her head to his chest and cried. Ren didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. In fact he had never seen his friend this upset before. He just held her there, thinking of the perfect words to comfort her.

"Nora, I've known you dor so many years. You are my closest friend. You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" He felt her nod and continued. "Well there you go then. If there is something bothering you then you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

Nora pulled herself away from her friend, moved her hair out of her eyes and then wiped her tears. She looked Ren in the eyes for a couple of seconds before managing to get her words out. "Ren, you are my best friend and have been for so long, but I need to get something off my chest. For a while now I've... Seen you as more than a friend. I love you Ren!" she said, tearing up again.

The usually composed Ren had completely lost his cool. He was lost for words. This revelation came as a total surprise to him and he didn't know how to deal with it. He was frozen in place as Nora continued, "You are handsome, you are smart. You're perfect. I didn't want to tell you this because if you... don't feel the same way then I thought it might hurt what we already have."

Ren's silence continued, although it was clear that he was in total shock. "W... what do you think?" She asked him. It felt like an eternity before the boy responded. A single tear ran down his face as he thought the whole thing out. How could he have not seen this coming? How long had Nora thought about him in this way? How would she take it that he did not feel the same towards her. That he loved her, but like a sister, not a lover? He still couldn't think of what to say and soon began to panic. The only word that managed to escape his lips were "No". Such a small word with such a hard impact. Nora looked up into his eyes again.

"What do you mean no?"

"No. I can't do this. I can't!" He shouted. He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he said nothing at all. Instead he turned his back to Nora and started to walk away. He could hear Nora shouting, but he could not make out what she was saying. He decided to tell her exactly what he was going to do, but nothing else.

"I need some time."

**(End of Flashback)**

Those were the last words he spoke to Nora, who was sitting just across the table from him. Bringing back the memories of what happened were becoming too painful and he panned back into the real world. He looked around the table. Nothing seemed to be different except for Nora, who was much less bubbly this week. He looked around elsewhere to spot Ruby and Blake walking into the dining area. "Blake" He thought to himself. He hadn't spoken to the girl much although she knew that she was smart and had time for people. He needed somebody to talk to about all of this. It was piling up on him. He decided that if he should tell anyone, it would be her. He got up from the table, excusing himself before making his way to the Faunus girl.

"Blake?" He asked while still walking up to her?

"Oh, hey Ren." She said, she seemed to be turning red but it wasn't hot in the canteen so it confused him slighty. "What's up?"

He didn't directly answer her question. "Would you mind helping me study tonight? I need to make sure I'm prepared for the test tomorrow" He said. He was already confident about his knowledge, but this was the only thing that sprang to his mind as an excuse.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Let me grab something to go and we can walk to the library now if you want to." Blake responded.

"Great!" He responded with a genuine smile on his face as she walked off into the queue. Finally he wouldn't have to deal with this demon alone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Study Time

**Hey folks. I just want to say thanks to all of you who have read and enjoyed this story. I'm planning on updating at least once a week and I'll start making the chapters longer. So thanks again guys, you all rock!**

Ren and Blake walked together to the library, not talking much since the Faunus girl was eating a sandwich while they strolled down the halls of Beacon. The corridors were alive with students who had time to spare, who were loitering and planning with their friends and team mates. It grew quieter as they reached the library, as there were no dorms in this wing of the academy. Blake finished her food but it was still a while before she decided to say anything to the boy walking with her. He had asked her to go to study with him but Ren was very intelligent and obviously didn't need any help to revise so it led to questions in Blake's mind. Why had he asked her to come with him and not any of his team? If he was having problems, shouldn't he be talking to Jaune about them instead of her? Her mind was still questioning this when Ren Spoke.

"Blake?" He said to her slightly confused, "The library is this way" he said, pointing to a door to his left.

"Oh, right of course sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" She responded before following him into the library.

It was very quiet in the library as always. The large hall had tables and chairs running down the center with shelves of books to the sides. Educational books on one half of the room, Leisure reading on the other. The two picked a table near a window. The sun was shining through but there was a cool breeze in the air, meaning that it was warm but not too hot. Blake was just going to go along with what Ren said and since he mentioned studying she took a book out of her bag and lay it on the table. It was a leatherbound tome, thick with pages. Obviously a reference book instead of something hand-written by herself. She smiled warmly at him. "So, which topic would you like to cover first?"

"Well, to tell you the truth Blake I didn't ask you here so we could study. I asked you here because... because I'm having somewhat of a problem and I think that you are one of the only people I can talk to about this. You might understand where I don't." Ren confessed and let a long sigh. "I hope you aren't angry at me tricking you."

Blake was surprised. Ren needed help? She couldn't possibly imagine what with. She wasn't mad at him at all, she was curious and excited. She couldn't show that she felt like that of course so she concealed her emotions as best she could and said "Don't worry about it. So what's wrong?"

Ren replayed the events to an attentive Blake, who only stopped him occasionally to ask questions or for him to repeat something in more detail. With every action that Ren recalled he got more emotional, in the end it was clear that he was starting to tear up. Finally he looked up to find him looking into Blake's amber of eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He asked, sounding more vulnerable than she had ever heard him. "I don't love Nora, I don't want to lie to her but I've never seen her this hurt before. I can't see a way around it. Do you think that there is any way to put things right?"

Blake thought about this for a moment. She hadn't had any experience in this really. She had never confessed her love for anyone, let alone get rejected. She had never been in Ren's situation either. She had read a lot however, but unfortunately, a lot of the love stories she'd read had not ended well for the protagonist. She felt sorry for him, like she just wanted to cuddle and tell him that everything was going to be fine, but she couldn't. She knew that he was expecting advice and she tried her best to advise him to her best knowledge.

"In all honesty. It will take a long time for you two to have the same relationship that you did before. Something this big can't just be forgotten in a few days, weeks or even months. You should start talking to her again though because you won't solve anything if you are going to be ignoring eachother." She sighed herself "I've never been rejected by somebody, but I could imagine the pain of having the person I love telling me the same. So... just try to have some empathy for her, ok?"

Ren felt a lot better now. He finally managed to get all of this off his chest after days of it haunting him. Blake's advice actually made a lot of sense to him too. She really was wise he thought to himself. He actually felt comfortable around her too, he supposed that he could consider her a good friend.

Ren didn't have many friends throughout his life. There were many associates, but not many people that he would actually call friends. He considered his team as his friends because he had to, they were all forced to put their trust in eachother early on and a bond came from this, and now he was building one with Blake too. This felt different though. The way he felt towards her. It was more than fondness, more than trust. What was it?

He had to push this thought to the back of his mind for now as he realized that he had been overthinking and it must have seemd that he was ignoring Blake. "That makes a lot of sense" he finally said after a break. "Thanks Blake, you've taken a huge weight off my shoulders." He thought for a moment before turning to her once more. "Would you like to come out for coffee with me at some point in the weekend? It's dawned on me that I've told you all of this, and yet we've hardly spoken to eachother."

Blake smiled and blushed. She was going to spend some more time alone with him, and actually get to know him more. This was amazing. "That would be lovely" She said, trying to sound happy but not ecstatic. "Saturday afternoon?"

"Sounds great. See you then." Ren said before smiling warmly at Blake. It would be nice to just escape his problems for a little while and have some regular conversation he thought to himself.

The rest of the week quickly passed and Saturday arrived. It was a nice morning when Blake awoke. The sun was shining through the curtains and it was warm even though the day was young. She rose out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of her. She was soon dressed and made up. It was still quite early, so she had an hour or two to kill. She made her bed, got a cup of coffee for herself and sat on her bed reading. Around her over the following half an hour the rest of Team RWBY woke, rose and got ready. Yang and Ruby had planned to train together and left almost as soon as they were both dressed. That left Weiss, who said she was going to study. Trying to kick up a conversation, Weiss asked "So what are your plans today? Going to stay in with your book and miss the sunshine"?

"Actually I do have plans. I'm going out for coffee with Ren for your information."

"Coffee? Sounds more like a date to me" Weiss responded, obviously trying to get her friend flustered. It was working. She was bright red.

"Hey! It's not like that! He's just having a tough time right now and I think he wants some normal conversation."

"Oh lay off it. It's obvious that you like him. You've been acting funny around him ever since you heard about him and Nora. He's not actually that bad. Quite handsome and smart, I wouldn't blame you" She said, turning to the Faunus girl to look for a reaction. Blake was angry at this point but wasn't going to give Weiss the satisfaction of letting her know that.

"Well we'll have to wait and see then won't we." Blake said sharply. "I'm heading out now anyway. Have fun studying Princess"

"100 Lien says you end up in bed with before the end of this week!"

"Deal!" Blake responded, although this was a bet she didn't mind losing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hot Coffee

**Just a small chapter for now as the next one is going to be much longer. Lemon warning for the next chapter too guys. Once again thanks for your reads, follows and favouriting!**

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon in the Vale and the sun shone brightly onto the cobbled roads as there was not a cloud in sight. The Vale was alive with people going about their activites, talking to friends, visiting shops and café's and even just walking around, enjoying the sunshine. Down a small alley off the main streets was a small café. It was nothing special, but it was always quiter than most of the establishments around the city because it out of the tourists' way. Inside sat a few of the locals, enjoying one another's company while the room was filled with the sweet aroma of fresh coffee. Amongst the customers were Blake and Ren, who had just arrived. "This is one of my favourite places in all of the Vale" Blake said smiling as she found a table and took her seat. Ren followed and sat down next to his friend.

"This is a wonderful place. I never even knew it existed. Whenever I go out with Nora she always opts to get fast food. Personally I can't stand it but it's better than trying to reason with her" Ren said, sighing as he looked down. He missed his friend. Over the past few days he had made the effort to speak to her more and they were civil with eachother, but still a long way off having the same relationship that they used to have, the one that he wanted. It wasn't it fault that he didn't love Nora, although he felt as if it was, especially since being in various states of thought. His thoughts started to think of Blake more. How he felt differently towards her than any of his other friends. Was this what it felt like to have a crush?

"Yeah, it is." The Faunus girl responded before getting up off her chair. "I'll order. What would you like?"

"Just a green tea, thanks" Ren said as he shot her a smile, something he rarely offered anyone. He watched her get up and walk off to the counter before sighing to himself. He guessed that he had finally come to terms with how he felt towards Blake, infatuation. This brought up a new series of problems. How could he tell her? She probably wouldn't be interested in him anyway since she already mentioned that she had feelings for a boy. Even then, if by the smallest chance she did say yes, and that their feelings were mutual, how would others feel about it? Nora would be truly heartbroken, she may even feel betrayed,, he thought to himself.

Blake had to rise from the table quickly to avoid blushing in front of Ren, who had shown her a smile that practically melted her heart. She was also feeling down though. She couldn't tell him, not yet anyway with everything that was going on. He just needed a friend and she was happy to occupy that position for now. She knew that she needed more from him though. She wanted him in a way that she had never wanted anybody else before, but she had to wait, and her wild thoughts of what she would do to him were cut off by the waiter. Slightly embarrassed she ordered for both of them before before returning to her table to find Ren lost deep in thought. She looked into his rose coloured eyes, trying to process what he was thinking through. Suddenly his gaze met hers and Blake backed up shocked. "Uh, I-I'm sorry." She said sheepishly as her pale face now turned as red as Ruby's cape. Ren looked slightly confused.

"You've gone red all of a sudden. Are you feeling alright?" He asked, puzzled by her sudden change. A change in colour this sudden either meant that she was very sick or... "Oh my god" He muttered under his breath, matching the girls colour himself. He looked into her eyes once more. Those beautiful sunset coloured eyes. He wanted her.

Blake tried saying something, but no sound would escape from her mouth. "Oh fuck, this is actually happening" She thought to herself as she found him studying her eyes. It was in this moment that she knew that she had to make her move.

She took his hand in hers and got up off the chair, leading him up with her. She looked at him, now with feral instinct. "Be at my dorm in an hour" She commanded to him.

"Y-yes" was all that Ren managed to reply before the Faunus girl walked off into the town. Ren couldn't believe his luck, that this was actually happening. He had to take a seat again just to think the whole thing through again. Was he really going to do this, let Blake be his first? Unfortunately for him, the blood wasn't exactly rushing to his head and he was in no mood for thinking, so he got up and left, running back to his room to get himself ready.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Developments

**Hey guys! Fist and foremost I want to apologize for the time it took to update this chapter. I still don't feel comfortable writing graphic smut scenes so I kind of had to find a way around that, sorry. Anyway this is quite a short chapter. The next one will be much longer and involve more of the characters. Until then I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Weiss was alone in her dorm room studying. Ruby and Yang went off to train together earlier that day and Blake was out with Ren. She was laying on her bed, reading from a textbook and taking notes when she was startled by the door slamming. It was Blake, she looked flustered. Weiss saw this as a great opportunity to tease her friend. "What's wrong with you? Things didn't go according to plan with Prince Charming?"

"Well, yes and no." Blake responded as she rushed around the room, cleaning it as much as she could in what little time she had. "However I need you out of this room now." She half asked, turning towards the heiress. Weiss looked confused and she raised an eyebrow to Blake before finally understanding the situation. She smirked before putting on a false sigh.

"Whatever. I knew I'd win the bet. I'll let the sisters know not to disturb you two." She said as she pulled out her scroll and started typing on the screen rapidly. She got up off the bed, carrying her books and opened the door. "I expect the money by next week!" She shouted happily on her way out.

Once the door closed, the Faunus girl knew that she didn't have a lot of time before Ren arrived. She guessed that she would have about twenty minutes. She decided that she would have a shower and then change into something a little more comfortable. She walked into the bathroom and started to undress, showing her naked form before jumping into the shower. The cool water hitting her skin felt like bliss in the summer heat. She had a quick wash and then turned off the water. She pondered for a moment, deciding on whether to put her clothes back on. She didn't really see a point in it considering what was about to happen and instead dressed herself in a black dressing gown. She decided that she wouldn't need to wear her bow since Ren probably knew of her Faunus heritage so left her dark ears exposed. She had nothing else to do, so she just waited on her bed, reminding herself that this was really going to happen. Ren was hers. A sheepish knock at the door caused her to jump. She got up from her bed ready to answer the door. A flood of excitement and anxiety ran through her as her hand grasped the door handle. She took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal Ren, staring right into her eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, his first kiss, with Blake and she grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him into a passionate exchange of twisting tongues. She grabbed him by the chest before pulling into the room and slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Yang and Ruby were in the locker room in the Beacon gym, getting ready to leave after their sparring session. "You're getting much better at fighting hand-to-hand Sis!" The blonde said enthusiastically, while trying to catch her breath.

Ruby smiled at the comment and looked at her sister. "Thanks, but I still prefer having my sweetheart with me."

"Weiss?" Yang teased, causing Ruby to scowl.

"No!" She shouted, blushing as she did so. "Cresent Rose is the only sweetheart that I need"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say Rubes." Yang responded before looking towards her locker. "Let me just check my scroll and then we'll get ready to head back to our room." She got up from the bench. She opened her locker and retrieved her scroll, noticing that she had a message from the heiress. "Oh! I have a message here from the Ice Queen. Let's see... 'Don't go back to the room. Blake and Ren are in there, probably busy. I told you this would happen, you owe me 50 lien'... Damn!" She said angrily at her loss.

A confused Ruby stared at her older sister. "Yang? What did Weiss mean?"

Yang chuckled warmly. "Well Blake and Ren are in our room, probably getting busy. Also I lost a bet to Weiss, I didn't expect things to happen that fast considering how reserved she usually is. Basically it means that we're going to have to find a way to occupy ourselves for about an hour. Why don't you go and find Weiss? I think she might be in the library. I'm going to look for Pyrrha."

Ruby nodded along. The whole thing with Blake and Ren was news to her but she didn't really mind. She made sure that she had all of her belongings before walking out of the room, searching for Weiss. Meanwhile Yang stayed in the locker room for a while, sending a message to Weiss on her scroll, cursing her for winning the bet. She closed her device up and then left the room looking for Pyrrha. If Blake managed to get the person that she wanted, the brawler was going to make sure that she was going to get the Spartan.


End file.
